


Things Left Unsaid

by LonelyTransBoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyTransBoi/pseuds/LonelyTransBoi
Summary: Techno refused to let himself care for Tommy anymore but some things come to light that make it hard not toOrTommy died and Techno is not happy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. He’s dead...

**Author's Note:**

> This is both an au and a head canon that Techno actually cares and just internalized those feelings

Techno and Phil were sparring one morning when Ranboo got back. They paused their fighting and Phil couldn’t help but notice the scars that ran down the kid’s cheeks. A very confused Techno followed him as Phil ran to Ranboo’s side, gently reaching to put his hand on the taller kid’s shoulder. “Is everything alright mate? Have you been crying?”

Ranboo looked at him, clearly drained and trying to fight back tears that still threatened to fall. “He’s dead…”

“Who? Tubbo?”

“N-no… Tommy”

“What?” Phil looked to Techno, who spoke. He could tell his friend was holding back a reaction by the way his hand tightened around the sword. “How?”

“Last week Tommy went to visit Dream in the prison and I guess there was a security issue and today and today I think he was supposed to be let out but him and Dream got into a fight.” Ranboo took a deep breath before continuing, “Dream ended up beating him to death…”

Techno turned towards the direction of the portal and began walking, “I need to go”

“Wait Techno-!”

Phil cut him off, “Don’t. The voices are demanding blood and he’ll do whatever it takes to get it. He’ll most likely stop himself before that happens though.”

Techno was seeing red, he didn’t know who to blame. Whether that be Dream or Sam or even himself. At the time though, he didn’t much care. The voices were louder than they had been in a while and they all demanded blood and revenge. When he got to the entrance of the prison he saw Sam and wasted no time putting his sword to the man’s neck. “Where is he?” He spat.

Sam may have been the warden but he was already drained and the pig scared him. He held his hands up in defense before speaking slowly and quietly, “Tommy is dead Technoblade”

“I know that. I want to see Dream”

“What? So you can kill him?”

“Of course. Why else?”

“Techno believe me if that was an option Dream would already be dead”

“What’re you talking about? Death is always an option and right now if Dream doesn’t die I hope you know that it will be your blood that will be spilled”

“Look Techno, I get it, you cared for him. So did I but he’s gone. Fighting isn’t going to get us anywhere”

Techno lowered his sword, tears threatening to fall. He turned to leave but before he did he said one more thing to Sam, “if he can’t die, at least make him suffer”

“Ok Technoblade” with that, Sam watched Techno make his way back to the portal. Techno’s mind and vision was clouded on his way back. When he walked past what seemed to be Tommy’s hotel, he stopped and turned towards the prison, sighing.

Techno heard footsteps come up behind him, followed by a voice he knew all too well. “Technoblade? What’re you doing here?”

He turned to face Tubbo, “Oh you know… just trying to skin a teletubby”

“Dream? Why would you-?”

“Cause Ranboo told me and Phil what happened”

“So you know then?”

“That Tommy is dead” Yeah. I refused to let myself feel anything towards him after he joined you guys but hearing that he died…” he stopped himself, “I’m sorry for your loss Tubbo… take care”

“You to Techno” with that, Techno left.

When he got home he was greeted by Phil. “I’m guessing he’s in his house?”

“Yeah I don’t think he got any sleep last night. Techno?”

“Yes?”

“Is he-?”

“No. Sam and Dream are both alive. It was hard though. God Phil! I finally started to stop caring about him and the kid just had to go and die!”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No. I’d just rather be alone right now” Phil nodded and walked off. Once he was gone Techno went downstairs and broke the block covering the crater that used to be Tommy’s room. He dropped down, remembering the day he found Tommy the kid had tried to hide from him. He remembers the back and forth of Tommy placing blocks that he stole and Techno taking them back. He laughed at the memory, the kid may have been annoying but Techno was happy then. He’d never admit it out loud though. He finally let the tears fall and sat there the rest of the night.

The next morning Phil looked out the window to see Techno sitting in front of what looked to be a grave. Phil stepped out onto the porch as Techno came back. “I hope Dream escapes” Techno says once he’s in front of Phil.

“Why?”

“So I can run him through with my sword”


	2. Right here Tommy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s back and he’s out for revenge

Techno had heard the kid was alive and the first thing he wanted to do was apologize but at the same time he learned that the same kid wanted to kill him. He didn’t blame him, honestly, he wasn’t even shocked. 

One day Techno and Phil were outside tending to chores when Tommy showed up, Tubbo following close behind. Phil immediately went into defense mode but Techno held his hand out, signaling for them to talk first. “Yo bitch! Where you at?”

“Right here Tommy…” he stepped out from behind the house, facing Tommy.

“I’ve come here to kill you” Tommy pulled out what looked to be the Axe of Peace.

“So I’ve heard,” Techno looked towards the axe, “I see you kept it.”

“Yes now stop talking and fight me!”

“Look Tommy I really don’t want to fight you. Especially because you and I both know how it will end”

Tommy didn’t hear the pain that leaked through Techno’s voice but Tubbo did and he was going to question it but Tommy spoke again, “You owe that green bastard a favor and the only way to keep me and everyone I care about safe is for you to die!”

“Tommy please… you don’t want to do this”

“Like hell I do! You blew up my country showed no hesitation in killing me and now you’re doing is avoiding the one thing you love most”

“And what’s that?” Techno felt like he knew the answer considering the voices grew louder every second that Tommy stood there.

“Blood” Techno grimaced at the word.

“Tommy please. I beg you, leave. Believe me, I don’t want to help Dream but it’s safer if I’m alive if or when Dream escapes”

“Why? So you can do whatever he pleases of you?”

“No! So I can kill him!”

“Why would you do that?” Tommy asked with genuine curiosity, putting the axe away.

“You really want to know the truth Tommy? The one I ran from? The one I’m STILL running from?”

“What the hell are you on about?”

Techno regretted getting himself into this situation but there was no going back now, “I care about you Tommy and I tried to stop, I really did but once I heard that you died… I-”

Tommy seemed to get even more pissed, “Care? You CARE about me?! You blew up my fucking country! Even before I joined L’manburg you told me you were going to blow it up!”

“In me defense I told you I was blowing it up and that you didn’t have to help me”

“You know what? I’m tired of all the shit coming out of your mouth! I’m leaving. Come and find me when you’re man enough” with that Techno watched Tommy and Tubbo leave. Once they were gone Techno hung his head. 

“Phil?”

“Yeah mate?”

“That didn’t go well? Did it?”

“No. No it did not. Did you really expect it to? The kid’s been through a lot and the only person he can blame besides that green bastard just poured his heart out. I’m honestly surprised you resisted the voices for that long”

“You could tell?”

“Of course I could. I’m not an idiot”

“I don’t want to kill him Phil”

“I know mate, but he may not give you a choice”

-With Tommy and Tubbo-

As they stepped through the portal Tommy was fuming, “what the hell was that?! Does he really expect me to believe anything he just said?”

“I don’t know Tommy…”

“You believe him Tubbo? After he blew up our country TWICE! You really think he cares about me?”

“Well Tommy to be honest the day he found out you died he went to the prison trying to kill Dream”

“What?”

“Yeah if you don’t believe me just ask Sam. I’m sure they talked”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” they walked in silence the rest of the way, separating when they got to the prison, deciding it would be best for Tommy to do this alone. He had to drag Sam out from inside the prison but once Sam was there Tommy found himself growing increasingly nervous. 

“What’s up Tommy? I didn’t think you would want to talk to me for a little while”

“I didn’t but…” Tommy took a deep breath, “there’s something we need to talk about. It’s about Technoblade”

“Oh?”

“Did he come here when I died?”

“Yep”

“What did he say?”

“Well he immediately threatened my life wanting to see Dream” Sam proceeded to tell him everything that happened when Techno visited. “He seemed genuinely distraught”

“Wait seriously? He ACTUALLY cares for me?”

“I think so”

“What the fuck… this is… a lot to process…”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No that’s it. Thank you Sam”

“Anytime Tommy” with that they parted ways with Tommy going back to Snowchester where Tubbo was waiting for him. 

“Hey big man! What’d you find out?”

“Well Sam definitely seems to think he cares…”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I have no idea… I think for now I just need to process everything. After that then well who knows”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop what’s he gonna do? Do you know? Do I know? Who knows?


End file.
